


Comfort

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Reader, Olivia Benson & You, Olivia Benson/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Comfort

Olivia had given you a gentle kiss on the forehead before work, leaving you curled in the bed that you shared with your wife, reminding you she would be home in time for dinner tonight. You gave a sleepy groan in response, murmuring out that you loved her before she vanished for the day. It was nearly ten hours later when she returned to the apartment, finding Noah happily munching on pizza on the couch, deep into what looked like a Ninja Turtles marathon. She dropped her bag by the door, giving him a soft kiss on the head,

“Hi my love.”

“Hi Mommy.” He replied, barely tearing his eyes away from the screen, mouth full of pizza.

“Where’s Momma?” She questioned, noticing that his plate was the only one on the coffee table, no sign of you in the living room existed.

“In bed, said she didn’t feel good. Lucy said she didn’t go to work today.” Olivia didn’t like the sound of that, you worked nearly as much as she did, and you certainly weren’t one to leave Noah alone with take out for dinner. You always had some elaborate spread of delectable foods ready, especially if you knew she was coming home in time to share it with the two of you. She gave Noah’s head another soft kiss, moving down the hallway, there was barely a soft glow coming from underneath the bedroom door, making her even more hesitant. The door creaked open, she could see you curled up in a tight ball, your laptop playing Netflix with the brightness nearly all the way down on the opposite side of the bed. 

“Hey…” She greeted, her voice barely above a whisper as she made her way into the room. You gave a whimper of a greeting in response as she shed her blazer, moving to sit on the bed behind you, hand reassuringly rubbing your side. “Love..what’s wrong?” You hummed as her lips gentle hit your head, wincing, you rolled to face her, staying in a tight ball.

“I’m pretty sure my entire uterus is trying to tear its way out of my body…” You groaned, voice groggy with pain. Olivia felt the sympathy take over her body, you always had bad periods, you dealt with endometriosis, on top of random ovarian cysts. Though doctors usually brushed it aside, saying it was better to let the cysts burst than operate for every single one that came your way, Because of all of this, your pain tolerance was already wildly high, hell you’d barely reacted when you’d cracked a rib the first month the two of you were dating.

“Oh sweetheart….” Her hand traced the side of your face, smoothing your hair back, lips meeting your forehead, “Has it been like this all day?” You nodded briefly, scrunching against the pillow you lay on, eyes glassy when they met hers. “You haven’t eaten have you?” A soft shake of your head, “Okay.” Her lips met yours ever so gently, “I’m going to get Noah in bed, then I’m going to take care of you, okay my love?” You couldn’t help but smile at the absolute adoration on her face, if there was one thing that always made you feel better, it was the absolute love flowing from your wife. Your eyes fluttered closed as she left the room, hoping that maybe the pain would subside if you tried to ignore it. 

You weren’t sure how long it was before Olivia returned to the bedroom, you only noticed when the bed sunk as she sat by your side, hand stroking the side of your cheek gently. Your eyes slowly opened, taking in the gentle smile on her face, unable to resist giving her a small smile back, she’d changed out of her work clothes, into comfy pyjamas, her hair now tied back.

“Can you sit up for me baby?” You winced, pushing yourself up against the headboard, moving over to what was actually your side of the bed. (You’d been clutched against Olivia’s pillow, the scent of her shampoo relaxing you as much as it could in this situation. Her hand grasped yours gently, turning it palm up as she dropped a couple of pills into it, handing you a glass of water with the other one. “These should help.” You were quick to toss them back, you hadn’t taken any medication yet, just trying to deal with the pain. 

Reaching across you, Olivia grasped the laptop, moving it to a spot by your feet, tucking her legs under her as she wrapped an arm around you, kissing your head softly. She then handed you the heating bad, you nearly rolled your eyes, how on earth had you forgotten about that, the warmth immediately reliving a piece of the tension over your abdomen. A plate with a couple of pieces of pizza and a bar of dark chocolate found its way across your laps, she didn’t say anything, not pressuring you, but smiled, giving your skin a light kiss when you finally reached for one. The pain was slowly starting to subside, you snuggled into her side, thankful that your wife was not only so understanding, but so well prepared and cared so much when your body decided to betray you. 

Olivia mentioned she had a cup of tea for you if you wanted it, when you nodded against her she was quick to hand it to you, smiling at the way you hummed in satisfaction at the warmth moving through your body. Between the pills, actually having some food in your body, the tea, the heating pad evaporating some of the pain, but most importantly, the comfort of the love of your life beside you, your body was finally able to lull itself into a peaceful sleep. Noticing your regulating breathing, she glanced down at you, a soft smile breaking against her lips, moving the plate to the bedside table she closed your laptop, shifting you carefully so you were both lying in the bed. Olivia wrapped her arms around you, gently spooning you, a hand protectively closing around the heating pad, making sure it stayed close to you, not wanting you to wake from the pain. She absolutely hated seeing you like this, and she would always and forever do anything and everything to make sure that you were at complete peace, that she’d done everything she could to reassure her love for you before you drifted off.


End file.
